


Temptation: Unaccountable

by masuzuki



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Romantic Comedy?, This Is STUPID
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzuki/pseuds/masuzuki
Summary: Benji Dunn 的大脑经常同时发出两种声音：“这主意很扯”和“这主意不错”。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

大多数人类都不喜欢疼痛，更不要说电击，三天之内被电两回，看在什么见鬼的神的份上，Benji 怎么扭头都不能让头套离鼻子远一点，上面的毛让他很想打喷嚏。Lane 恐怕又要搞戏剧性登场，Benji在摩洛哥听到那个名字时心里就有预料，哦他穿了黑色的高领毛衣——真是另一个需要吐槽的点。

  
第一回是因为不知道 Ethan 是否在爆炸中生还，第二回可能是担心 Ethan 打架打不赢 Cobalt。当人生走到末路，总会祈祷出现什么奇迹，他也不是故意在心里反复念，希望 Ethan 活着。

孟买的任务结束后没多久就有个陌生人（事后回想，叫“陌生生物”会更准确）出现在了技术部。

Benji 要接手邻桌的文件，对方抛来一个U 盘，U 盘却突然停在了空中，他有些惊奇，手肘不小心碰到桌上的杯子，它也没有翻倒，而是保持在马上要掉下去的角度，里面的液体还溅出杯口，Benji 环顾四周，人们的时间静止了。

“我劝你最好不要摸它。”

Benji 有点同情 Solomon Lane 的声带，它们听起来像是遭受过非人的虐待，他的声音简直像是吃了十锅火鸡面还没水喝而留下了后遗症。这个自称天使的生物，在初次见面时展示了令人印象深刻的“技能”，并在 Benji 被他吓到，没来得极收回摸杯子的手而弄了一身茶水渍后，用轻蔑的语气说出一堆鄙视的话。他可能正好洁癖症发作。

如果 Lane 说自己是外星人，AI 终端，时空穿越者，Benji 还得担心一下下自己的性命，但按照惯例，天使们都是些好家伙……吧，乐善好施的那种正义使者，呃，传播好事什么的。

Benji 有一瞬间以为是自己给邻居浇花的善举受到了肯定，所以 Lane 的顶头上司让他来传播福音。

Lane 开始了演讲，如果要取个标题，可能是爱与和平。Benji 听到一半才明白对方指的是之前自己心底那些希望 Ethan 生还的焦虑的碎碎念。嗯，毫无疑问，祈祷好人能安然无恙也是好事。

Benji 盯住眼前一颗浮在原地不动的尘埃，让时间停止真是很炫的技能，而且显然它真实存在。Lane 可能是喜欢和人单独谈话，或者干脆就是社交障碍，一感到尴尬就躲进自己的时间里。

天使将最后的结论告诉 Benji：“地狱里增长的邪恶势力想要重返人间，他们需要媒介，而经过观察后， Ethan Hunt 被列入了名单。”

等一下，肉体强壮的人应该有很多吧，健身房不就有一大堆。

“但是他必须自愿交换自己的灵魂，契约才可以成立。”

Benji 对这个设定接受良好，毕竟 Ethan 怎么会同意出卖自己的灵魂呢，给他什么好处都不会把他骗走的。Benji 分神想到，不过，他们这个世界的地狱还挺有契约精神的？

但有一点可以确认，Lane 是个整天想着让人出卖灵魂好让地狱胜利的天使，背叛了天堂，给地狱做卧底的那种。况且，如果地球上还能出现事事都比 Ethan 先算一步的人物，很有可能不是人。

  
在摩洛哥，Benji 听见 Lane 的全名——Solomon Lane 竟然是个真名——心底有种错觉，自己在扮演《丝之屋》里那个装作不认识邪恶教授的医生，区别只是 Lane 从来没交代说不许跟别人说他们以前见过。

Ethan 和他各被抓了一次，Ethan 到最后一刻也没放弃他，这真另他感动，而且他们还顺利地完成了任务。

“我改主意了。”

Benji 担心超自然生物会不会穿墙。

Lane 在箱子里看着 Ethan，这么盯着 Ethan 看也太失礼了，Benji 都不允许自己这么看，但他同时也确定了超自然生物不会穿墙。Lane 只是用 Benji 无法理解的方式让声音钻进他的脑子和他交流。

Lane 用自以为恶狠狠的语气放话：

“我要诅咒你。


	2. Chapter 2

简单来说，Lane 的诅咒是这样的：假如 Ethan Hunt 对 Benji 表达了爱意，Benji 就会遭遇不幸，死于非命。

聪明的技术外勤在大家一起将 Lane 交给 MI6 之后，准备思考对策。Ethan 还略显迫切地提出想要和他谈一谈，Benji 也果断拒绝，自己可能需要整晚来思考对策，于是将 Ethan 推回房门口，嘱咐他好好休息。

“你真的还好？”Ethan 展露出一点忧虑。

“比还好还要更好。”

“这是代表 你不好 的暗号吗？”

“这是代表 我很困可以马上睡着 的暗号。好了有事我们回去再说吧。”

Ethan 还要接话，Benji 干脆帮他把门关上。

也许是劫后余生让他的大脑转速变慢，Benji 终于在第二天的晨曦中灵光一闪。

他只要让 Ethan 讨厌他，诅咒就没机会实现了。

“万能的 Jane Carter 特工，请告诉我，怎么样才能让别人讨厌我？”

员工餐厅在老兵节之后的第一个工作日自制了中餐供应，通过烹饪速冻食品，对地球另一边的饮食做了点不严谨的研究，算作“响应”总统先生关于东方诅咒的言论，想来做出的东西不会太好吃，Jane 拿到的盒饭就装着一坨一坨黏糊糊的“菜”。

Jane 从不好吃的盒饭里抬起脸，没注意，咽了一大口淀粉混合物下去。

Benji 还没动自己的饭，Jane 有点点羡慕。

“你是欠揍吗？刚才那句话。”

“不，我很诚恳地询问你。”

休息区人来人往，并没有人特意关注 Jane 变得不太友善的气场和 Benji 略显苦恼的表情。

“如果连你也没办法的话，我实在不知道该问谁了。”

“……”

Jane 正在直接离开还是不要浪费食物之间做选择，而回答技术员奇怪的问题似乎只会浪费午休时间。

“是我太招人讨厌了，还是你太招人喜欢了，人见人爱？”

“没有办法吗？”

“你的问题太笼统了。” Jane 说，“你需要让什么样的人讨厌，这一点需要明确一些。如果是洁癖，你只要在他面前表现得很邋遢。如果是讨厌宅的，你只要在他面前不停地说你的某些收藏就可以。”

“我的收藏又怎么了。”Benji 像被陌生人摸了一把的兔子，警惕起来。

Jane 知道他们的技术员有时听不到重点，她从盘子里插起一块淋了蜂蜜或是什么可疑酱料的炸鸡块，“我只是举个例子，你得告诉我那个需要讨厌你的是个什么样的人。”

“嗯……”

“该不会是个好好先生吧。”

Jane 看到 Benji 郑重地点了点头。

“唔，那估计比较难。这种人即使讨厌你你也看不出来。”

“说得对。”

“但我想还是有办法的，你需要先回答我一个问题。”

Benji 看 Jane 咀嚼炸鸡块的样子，不知为什么多了点不靠谱的预感。


	3. Chapter 3

最近有一件引起 Ethan 注意的事情。

不知道错觉的成分有多大，总之，他觉得 Benji 大概开始谈恋爱了。

尽管 Ethan 唯一能够“确信”的根据是 Benji 拿走了桌子上的摆件——对方曾说：“我只有对其他人产生了比对电脑还深的感情，才会考虑收拾一下我的桌面”——一块来路不明但一看就很有故事（Ethan 语）的石头。

“你已经盯着你组员落下的手机超过三分钟了，是在考虑怎么销毁它吗？”Luther说，“捡到东西应该物归原主，这才是好好先生的作风。”

近来他还瞟见过一两回 Benji 收私人邮件时的表情。听见提示音先是苦恼，又一脸好奇地点开邮件，然后是发呆，再来有点……憧憬？

某人的粗心大意给了他一个翻私人手机的机会，虽然原则上来讲，Ethan 不会做这样的事。但他确实很想知道 Benji 最近到底和谁联系这么频繁。

了解工作伙伴的近况，做些必要的备案，以防任务中出现什么突发事件——很不错的理由，足够正当。

“Luther……”

“我可以帮你看邮件地址。好的，已经查到了，发信人是……”

“等一下。”

好好先生果然还是不能做坏事。好好先生对“坏事”的定义非常宽泛。

“还是，算了，嗯。”

Luther 想将自己的话组织成至理名言再讲出来，比如“犹豫不是一个追求者的风格”，或者“犹豫代表你没有那么想要”，但都不太符合他一贯的主张。

但是上次他看到 Ethan 为了夺回 Benji 做出的努力，圣母玛利亚啊，那可是来路不明的 5000 万美元，就那么交出去了，Ethan 虽然从来把丢掉姓命列入计划，但一旦有必要，他可能随时准备交出自己的命运。

Ethan 现在为了不引起 Benji 的反感，很想了解相关信息，却克制住了自己。Luther 觉得自己变得更感性，虽然这是一般社交礼仪，但他真心为 Ethan 的行为感动。而且经过某位 MI6 女特工的事，他后知后觉地想到 Ethan 已经不是那个会用色诱来招募新成员的 Ethan 了。

手机发出提示音。屏幕亮起，出现一条半透明的横幅，内容是新邮件摘要。

> 给我的甜心，我不在你要想我哦！
> 
> XXX
> 
> [图片附件][图片附件][图片……

“看来 Benji 应该很快会需要他的手机，那不如我们……？”

Luther 看 Ethan，怕不是辛迪加二代崛起了，让 Ethan 一脸凝重。

Ethan 抱着胳膊，又放下插进口袋，又拿出来改背到身后，最后左手抱着右边的肋骨，右手指了一下手机，托起下巴。

“你这么丰富的肢体动作是有什么重大消息要发布吗？”

“严格来说。”

Ethan 微微向上抬头，Luther 以为他的意思是天花板上有人在偷听，也向上瞟了一眼。总部有人混进来，这可不大妙，于是 Luther 换上一副谨慎的态度。

“严格来说？”

Ethan 走到离得更远一些的桌子边，那边应该有一只备用武器。但 Ethan 的目的地不是装武器的秘密抽屉，反而拿起了局长助理桌上的计算器。

哦对，他们现在正在助理办公室等着财务来核算上次任务的损失，顺便挨批评。Benji 排在他们前面，显然手机就是之前不小心忘记的。

Ethan 按着数字，眉眼依旧没有放松，看样子情况比辛迪加二代崛起还要更严重一些。

难道说……

是“康采恩”一代崛起了吗！？

那他们还真是 IMF 了。

“情况很不妙吗，Ethan？”Luther压低声音说。不要忘记，可能有人在他们头顶偷听。

“严格来说，Luther。”Ethan 终于抬起头。

男孩，你说吧，老 Luther 还是有这个承受能力的。

“之前那些无法追踪的资金，我记下了所有的账号和密码。”

“嗯。”

“我亲自保证复制的 U 盘不存在，而原件在摩洛哥的水下，没有三重验证无法打开。而且我得到确切消息，原件也已经被销毁。Atlee 被逮捕面临审判，首相显然不会公开承认计划的存在……也就是说，现在只有我。”

“……”

这是 Ethan 和人说话时会有的节奏，一般都是 Benji 在 Ethan 出现意有所指的停顿时为对方接话。这是谈恋爱的默契吗？可是这两个人并没有宣称在谈恋爱，所以大概只能称为“暧昧时期的默契”。

可是没办法，Ethan 的习惯已经养成，Luther 也只好接话，自己应该和 Ethan 有些经年累月的战友的默契的。

“有机会把它公开？”

Ethan 摇了摇头，重复最后半句，“只有我……”

“……你自己说完。我就假装我明白你的意思， ~~假装模仿 Benji~~ ，可以吧。”

“只有我知道获得这些钱的方法。”

“Lane 那么想要那些资金，而现在实际上只有你有能力得到它们，他肯定气疯了，它们相当于是你的了。”

这一句可能是戳到 Ethan 心窝上，他表情还很凝重，却连点了两下头，这已经代表他非常认同 Luther 的话了。

“等一下，你该不会是……”

Luther 一惊，Ethan 该不会也想叛变革命吧。

“你说的，它们相当于，由我管理。”

这说法可真委婉。Ethan 应该是个路不拾遗的好中年，但正如他所说，现在地球上只 Ethan 有唯一权限获取的东西，相当于属于 Ethan。

“Ethan。”

“听我说完吧。”

“好的。”

怕表白被拒绝，其实不是很严重的事。Luther 在心里说，至少到不了需要做傻事的地步。

“而，我，在伦敦把其中的 5000 万给了 Lane，让 Benji 走。相当于用钱做赎金把他换回来。”

还要归功于你的计划和那番有气势的演讲。

“但是用了账户上的钱是事实。所以……”

Luther 明白了，至少 Ethan 不是要叛变，“你刚才是突然愧疚感发作，所以算多少年能还完吗？Ethan 你不用考虑这些的……”

“……Benji 也应该由我管理。”

“……你的贡献……”

“……我知道说法不道德，这就像是我买下了 Benji。”

“你给我等一下。”

Ethan 草草下了结论：“我不打算让他还了。不过，既然金钱层面有这样的归属关系，结论就是我想看他的邮件。”

显然，好好先生为了理由正当，可以在逻辑上下很多功夫。但这个逻辑实在归不到站得住脚的那一类，甚至还不如为了招募有才能的组员而去色诱对方靠谱。

“你是认真的吗？”

“嗯。”

Ethan 的手终于找准了自己的位置，它们现在放在 Ethan 的腰上。双手叉腰让他发出奇妙的气势。

Luther 无意去干涉爱情鸟的爱情，既然好好先生自己都这么说了，自己只是例行工作，什么都不知道。他不会把 Ethan 变相宣称对 Benji 有所有权的那番话告诉别人，但是他确实对 Ethan 脑子里发生的事情有些微的担忧。

恋爱，真的会让人变傻。

“好了。”

邮件的附件是照片，有胸肌，男人的，还有两张腹肌，也是男人的。就是热恋时期会发给对方的身体照片。

Luther 怀疑下一张该不会是敏感部位吧，刚看到一个从后面拍的屁股的形状，电脑啪的一声被 Ethan 合上了。

Ethan 从他旁边的椅子上站起来，拽掉连接设备的数据线，拿起手机。

“你要去哪？”

“Benji 掉了手机，我去还给他。”

“Ethan，财务还没来。”

Luther 转个头的功夫，Ethan 就不在屋子里了。

“靠。”


End file.
